


Filterless

by neckspike



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W
Genre: F/F, Gotou's poor gay heart cannot take all these hot guys, M/M, coffee shop AU, gay pining, there's several plots but Gotou doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckspike/pseuds/neckspike
Summary: Shintaro Gotou has just been promoted to detective.He's also just realized how unearthly hot his newly assigned partner is. And the new baristas at the cafe they frequent. How much hotness can one man stand?
Relationships: Ankh/Gotou Shintarou/Hino Eiji, Gotou Shintarou/Izumi Shingo, Satonaka Erika/Shirai Chiyoko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: W/ Philip





	Filterless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sommelier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sommelier/gifts).



> Sommelier, I hope you like enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I debated over rating it M or T, the sexy scene isn't particularly explicit but I wanted to be on the safe side.

Shintaro Gotou caught himself nervously itching the scar on his forearm and forced his hands to stay still in his lap instead. His fingertips rubbed against the smooth fabric of his suit pants, black and perfectly pressed. Crisp white shirt, office appropriate tie, matching black blazer. He should  **not** be this nervous.

He was a good cop. He deserved this promotion to detective. His performance was impeccable. 

He should not be so god damned nervous just because his newly assigned partner had such a heart wrenchingly beautiful face.

It’s not like he’d never seen Detective Izumi before, he’d just never noticed somehow. No one seemed to notice. He was pleasant and friendly, well regarded in the department, and always talking about his younger sister. His terrible haircut stood out more than his face. But, somehow, when the senior detective had smiled at him in the office that day his heart had nearly stopped. Something about that smile just snapped everything into focus and he’d suddenly realized how stunning his senior officer’s delicate features were. An almost unearthly beauty.

And now it was all he could think of in his partner’s presence. This was ridiculous. It was undignified. Worse, it was _unprofessional_.

The car pulling over jerked him out of his nervously spiraling thoughts. He looked up.

The cafe. Where Izumi’s sister Hina works part time. Gotou had managed to absorb the gist of what Izumi was talking about on the way here, despite himself. Detective Izumi, who kept insisting it was fine to call him Shingo, loved the coffee here and wanted to treat him for their first day on the job together.

Cafe Kahveh was… eccentric was probably the polite way to put it. The window was full of knick knacks from far away countries framed by drapes of colorful patterned fabric. The smell of fresh roasted coffee was mouth watering, even out here on the sidewalk. 

The inside was all dark wood and drapes and plush cushions, the air rich with coffee and spices. A long counter ran down the left side of the small shop, an assortment of small tables and a few booths filled the rest of the space. A small case full of tempting looking pastries sat next to an antiquated cash register. There were rows of drip pots ready to make a fresh pour over, jars of beans from many sources, a massive and gleaming espresso machine with a baffling number of levers, and many other items involved in making very serious coffee. 

Gotou only had time to glance around, taking in a woman with long hair sitting at the counter with a tiny coffee cup and a young person with wild hair holed up behind a laptop in the far corner, before an enthusiastic woman in a garish shirt was loudly welcoming them in.

“Irrashai!” She seemed to pop out of nowhere, practically glowing with good cheer. “Izumi-kun, so nice to see you again. Who’s this?” She was looking at Gotou now, expectantly. A serving tray was clasped in her arms, obscuring the cafe’s name on her apron.

“Ah, Shintaro Gotou. Nice to meet you.” Gotou managed to spit out, running on autopilot. 

“Gotou-kun is my new partner, he just made detective.” Izumi patted Gotou’s shoulder comfortingly and the heat of his hand lingered. “I thought I’d treat him to coffee this morning.” He was smiling and Gotou tried not to look directly at his face, lest he be overwhelmed.

“So nice to meet you, Gotou-kun! I’m Chiyoko, welcome to Cafe Kahveh!” Chiyoko seized his hand in both of hers and shook it briskly. “You should try our authentic Turkish coffee! It’s a wonderful experience.” Out of the corner of his eye he could just see the stylish woman with the long brown hair at the counter glaring daggers at him. 

“We’ll just get something to go, Shiraishi-san.” Izumi interjected, much to Gotou’s relief. Chiyoko (Shiraishi, apparently) pouted but moved behind the counter, almost colliding with a large sack of coffee beans emerging from a back room. They both stumbled back a step, Chiyoko hurriedly steadying what was actually many sacks. The heap shifted and settled on the counter with a thump Gotou could feel through the floor.

The young lady who had been carrying… at least eight twenty-five kilo bags of beans, if he was counting right, didn’t even look winded. She just dusted her hands off and straightened her apron before catching sight of Izumi and Gotou standing at the counter. Chiyoko gave her a gentle shove and took over whatever she was doing with all those beans.

“Hina-chan!” Izumi said, and Gotou made the mistake of looking right into that smile. He quickly turned back to the counter, hoping his partner couldn’t tell how his stomach had dropped and his knees gone weak.

“Onii-chan, you want the usual right?” Izumi nodded his assent to Hina’s question, she looked at Gotou. “So you must be my brother’s new partner, what can I get for you?” She looked like a nice girl, with her hair pulled back in pigtails and a burgundy Cafe Kahveh apron over a short sleeved blouse. Izumi had said she was studying fashion design in college. He hadn’t mentioned she could carry two hundred kilos without assistance, or if he had Gotou hadn’t been listening.

Gotou managed to order a large latte without stammering, possibly even sounding like a totally normal person. He hoped, anyway. Hina busied herself setting out cups and operating the huge gleaming espresso machine. 

“Satonaka-san, is that hacker still give you trouble?” Shingo leaned against the counter, addressing the long haired woman that had stared a hole in Gotou earlier. 

“Please. If I get my hands on that hacker I’m going to wring his neck for making so much work for me.” She groaned, setting her little cup down delicately. “Time and a half is good, but it feels like every week I have to find the boss a new security expert to lockdown the Kougami Foundation network all over again. And the little rat gets in somehow anyway and  _ poof, _ ” she gestured like something going up in smoke, “There goes another billion yen.”

“Ah. President Kougami must be pretty angry.”

“I wish.” She sighed heavily and rested her head on her hand. “He thinks it’s a  _ game _ . And I’m running out of experts who speak a language I’m fluent in.”

“Well, I’m sorry we haven’t been more help--” Izumi started.

“Shingo.” Satonaka interrupted him. “It’s not even your case, don’t apologize to me.”

“Here’s your latte, Gotou-san.” Hina’s cheerful voice pulled Gotou’s attention back to the counter. Their coffee was ready. Izumi paid and said his goodbyes to his sister, taking his cup with the smiley face drawn on it. As they were leaving Satonaka called down the counter behind them.

“Chiyoko-san! Another turkish coffee please!”

* * *

Each day it was a little easier to work with Detective Izumi, even if he still sometimes made his heart skip a beat. Gotou was learning a great deal about people, and getting over the sudden intense realization that his partner was incredibly attractive at the same time. 

And Izumi was very good with people. It was almost like magic, the details he could coax out of a witness. Or persuading an accomplice to turn state’s evidence, he had a particular touch for that. With his kind voice and pleasant expression he seemed to be able to tug a loose thread and get an entire unravelled sweater, which would put itself back together with a few small details he’d noticed.

Morning coffee was routine now. Stop at Cafe Kahveh, small talk with Chiyoko or Hina, maybe exchange pleasantries with Satonaka if she was lingering at the counter, get their coffee to go and start the day. 

Today, Izumi was waiting in the car, checking his messages. As Gotou entered the door chimed cheerfully and Hina smiled at him from behind the counter, but the seemingly perpetual customer who was always in the corner booth was at the counter returning his mug.

“Medium roast, half Sri Lankan and half house blend with steamed oatmilk, the flavors are butterscotch syrup and fresh ground nutmeg.” The young man leaning on the counter said. He wore loose, drapey clothes, mostly green. A long sleeved shirt with horizontal green stripes half covered his hands, and he wore a long sleeveless hoodie open over that. Chunky boots and baggy cargo pants completed the eccentric but comfortable look. Half his hair was pulled back with binder clips.

“That’s amazing! I don’t know how you do it, Philip-kun.” Hina said, genuinely sounding impressed. “Do you want another coffee? Same again?”

“Yes, please. And surprise me, Hina-chan!”

“Ok, I’ll bring it over in a few minutes.” She watched Philip head back to his nest in the corner, then turned to Gotou. “Welcome! What can I get for you today?”

“Izumi-san wants his regular order, I’ll try the spiced cappuccino from the specials board. Please.” He’d been trying different drinks all week, a little adventure to start the morning. The coffee here was amazing, so much more rich and flavorful than the cheap drip pot stuff he was used to. That was fine, especially since it was free at HQ, but he found himself looking forward to a morning treat to start the day.

“Gotcha, I’ll have those ready in a minute.” Hina operated the shining espresso machine with smooth grace born of practice, pulling the shots and foaming milk. A pump of syrup and a sprinkle of something and Gotou’s drink was labelled and ready. He’d never paid close attention to the process with Izumi standing next to him, but it was easier to focus this morning.

“Is that… all milk?”

“One shot of espresso, eight pumps of caramel syrup.” Hina grinned devilishly. “Caramel latte macchiato, I like to tease him about drinking ice cream for breakfast.” True to her word, she pumped eight squirts of syrup across the fluffy white top of the drink before putting a lid on the cup and writing the customary “Shingo :)” on the side.

Gotou was having a hard time not smiling while trying to get cash out of his wallet to pay. Hina was grinning. 

“You can laugh, it’s a little silly.”

“It… really doesn’t fit his image, does it?”

“He’s pretty serious at work, but he’s definitely the kind of person who drinks these.” Hina smiled as she made change. “If he makes you nervous, just remember how he likes his coffee.”

“Haha, I’ll remember.” Gotou was smiling in earnest now. “Thank you, Hina-chan.”

“Have a good day, Gotou-san. Tell Nii-chan I said hi.”

And Gotou did. 

* * *

After a month it was a matter of routine. Start the day by picking up coffee and heading out to the cases on their schedule. Today was different.

It wasn’t Hina or Chiyoko who greeted them at the door today, but a young man so handsome Gotou’s breath stopped. The burgundy Cafe Kahveh apron over his voluminous and colorful clothes marked him as an employee, the worn desert boots marked him as someone who travelled. His bright smile made his cheeks dimple, his swooshy hair turned up at the ends, which were sun bleached.

“Irrashai! Welcome to Cafe Kahveh, can I interest you in our authentic Turkish coffee?” He chirped.

“Ah, is Shiraishi-san out this morning?”

“Chiyoko stepped out for a little bit. We’re the new employees. I’m Eiji and that” He pointed to another young man, skinny with a shock of strawberry blond curls, who was cleaning the espresso machine. “Is Ankh.”

Ankh glanced over his shoulder at the mention of his name, but immediately went back to his cleaning.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Shingo Izumi.”

“OH! You’re Hina’s brother!” Eiji exclaimed with delight. “Hina’s been telling us all about you, nice to meet you. And this must be Gotou-san?”

Gotou managed to nod, dizzy from the experience of being caught in a conversation between two utterly breathtaking men. His gay heart could only take so much, it simply wasn’t fair. 

“ANKH!” Eiji shouted. “Come take Gotou-san’s order!” He steered them towards the counter and slipped behind it himself, keeping up a line of chatter with Izumi.

Ankh stood at the counter with the air of a reluctant child doing something he didn’t want to. Curls fell across his right eye, the left side of his head was partially shaved and a thick braid ran along the edge of the shaved patch like a garden fence. His visible eye was thickly ringed with jet black eyeliner. Under the apron his shirt had been cut up and reassembled with copious amounts of safety pins.

“Whatcha want?” Ankh spat, his voice as sullen as his face. 

“Ankh! Speak politely with customers.” Eiji admonished. Ankh rolled his eyes.

“What can I get you?” He said, with just as much disdain as the first time. He had a heavy accent Gotou didn’t recognize off the top of his head. There was something familiar about his face, beautiful even while scowling. Gotou’s heart fluttered a little, but the man’s repugnant attitude made him less heart rending.

He ordered without embarrassing himself, at least.

The new baristas moved around one another easily, like they knew just where the other would be instinctually. Izumi paid today, they alternated to keep it fair, and the two detectives left.

The car pulled away. Ankh slumped dramatically against the counter, letting out a long shaky breath.

“Ankh! You made his cappuccino totally wrong.” Eiji admonished.

“I  **told** you it’s hard to read the labels.” He retorted. “I was having enough trouble trying not to panic with Shingo looking right at me, I’m so dead.”

“He didn’t recognize you at all, it’s fine. Besides, Hina’s your cousin too and you weren’t worried about her.”

“She’s never met me, that’s different.”

“You met Shingo when you were like three, there’s no way he’ll recognize you now.”

“Only you would bring me to the one town in Japan where I have family.”

“Well I had connections here, we have jobs and a place to live!”

“Dumbass.” Ankh said, but his irritation was colored by affection.

In the car, Gotou took a sip of his coffee and frowned.

“This isn’t what I ordered.” 

“Want to go back?”

“No. It’s fine.”

* * *

It was a pattern that stuck in Gotou’s mind. When anyone else made his coffee it was fine, when Ankh did it would be wrong somehow. All foamed milk, all steamed milk, wrong syrup, wrong roast. He’d taken to tasting it before they left. When he came back inside Ankh would remake it properly. He didn’t really apologize, Eiji did that, Ankh just sullenly shoved the fresh cup at him and muttered.

If they both entered the cafe while Eiji and Ankh were working, Eiji was immediately glued himself to Izumi. It was suspicious. 

If Eiji had a thing for Detective Izumi, and Ankh kept making his order wrong so he had to come back…

Gotou internally berated himself, that was a silly plot from a cut rate TV drama. People didn’t really do that kind of thing. Probably. Maybe.

Alright, people do some very strange and illogical things…

Besides, it really seemed like Eiji and Ankh were probably together. There was just something in the air between them, the way Eiji smiled fondly at Ankh when he wasn’t looking, the way Ankh hovered around Eiji when not otherwise engaged. The ways they would touch when they thought no one could see. But that wasn’t solid proof of anything, either. Just a feeling.

It would be fine today, anyway. Izumi was answering messages in the car, which meant he could give both orders to Eiji and get the right drinks.

Except when he got up to the counter it was just Ankh cleaning the counter top. No one else around, except Philip and his laptop in the corner booth.

“You gonna order?” Ankh snapped, jerking Gotou out of his daze.

“Ah. Sorry.” Gotou muttered, embarrassed. “Caramel latte macchiato, single shot of espresso, eight pumps of caramel. And I’ll have a large black coffee, the Ethiopian beans please.” He gestured to the cute little chalkboard on the counter touting their ‘Bean of the Week’, which promised a ‘complex and fruity flavor’.

Ankh made a noise that might have been assent and grabbed a couple to go cups. He busied himself with the espresso machine first, foaming milk, pulling the shot, pumping the caramel and putting the lid on the finished drink. He grabbed one of the pour through stands and set it up with a clean filter and carafe.

It was a careful, multi-stage process. Grind the beans, scoop the ground coffee into the super fine strainer, pouring the boiled water in stages as the brewed coffee dripped down into the carafe. Gotou had always been aware people drank fancy coffee prepared in fussy ways, but had never really paid much attention to it before Izumi started bringing him here. Ankh moved quickly and with practiced ease. The coffee smelled rich and, as promised, had distinctly fruity notes.

Ankh poured the coffee into a to-go cup and put a lid on it, leaving just a little behind in the bottom of the carafe. He marked the cup with the marker, just a stroke. 

“That one’s yours. Eight hundred yen.” Ankh said, sounding like the most bored man on the planet. The price was definitely wrong but Gotou paid without comment and took the coffees out to the car.

When it pulled away Ankh finally let himself relax and he slumped back against the counter. At least Shingo hadn’t come in this time. The door jingled almost immediately and he pulled himself up only to see it was Eiji back from errands.

“I’m back! Was that the detectives?”

“Just the short one, I can’t believe you stuck me with serving them alone.”

“I asked if you wanted to go to the store for cream and you said no. Someone has to watch the store.”

Ankh just grumbled. 

“It’s nice when the customers are polite and handsome, I’ll serve them anytime.”

Ankh threw his rag at Eiji’s head.

* * *

Gotou entered the cafe alone again. It was quiet, just Ankh cleaning the tables and himself in the store. He stood at the counter and waited to order. Just when he was thinking about turning to see what the barista was up to, a pair of strong hands grabbed his hips and a body pressed him against the counter. He steadied himself with his hands but a low voice whispered close to his ear and his breath caught in his throat before he could protest.

“You don’t have to order.” Ankh’s voice was husky and it sent confused, thrilling shivers down his spine and into regions south. “I already know what  _ you _ want.” His hands slid up Gotou’s body. One tight around his chest, the other tugged his tie loose. Soft lips pressed behind his ear, moving downwards as more of his neck was exposed. The kisses grew harder and rougher.

Gotou’s breath came fast and hard, the arm across his chest pulling him close against the man behind him. Curls tickled his ear as Ankh’s hot mouth nipped and sucked at his neck. He tried to pull away but had nowhere to go, it was so hard to think with the sensations assaulting his neck, the heat of Ankh’s skinny body against his back, a flash of pain as he nipped again. A hand inside his blazer, teasing him through his shirt. He gasped, eyes closing.

A gentler hand cupped his cheek and he tried to look.

“Ankh, you’re so rude. You can’t keep him all to yourself.” Eiji’s mellow voice said. Ankh grunted against his throat and turned them both so Ankh’s back was against the counter. 

Gotou looked up at Eiji, shame clutched at his innards and somehow made him feel even hotter. But Eiji just smiled at him despite his glazed eyes, disheveled clothing, and flushed face.

Gotou made a noise in his throat as Eiji’s lips met his. He clutched at Eiji’s shirt, hanging on like he would fall. Soft lips moved against his and he shivered, opened his mouth and let Eiji in. Hands roamed his body and he didn’t know whose were whose anymore. A hand inside his shirt, teasing his nipple. Another rubbed his inner thigh, so close but not close enough. 

He moved his hips, desperately seeking more friction that was just out of reach. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. 

“I want…” He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t put the words together.

“I…”

Gotou sat up straight in bed, sweaty and tangled in the sheets. He groaned and rubbed his face. This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. It was  _ ridiculous _ . 

If those two were going to jump anyone like that it’d probably be Shingo.

It was an hour before his alarm was due to go off. Might as well get up, take care of the problem, and take a shower now.

* * *

Gotou felt like his head was full of wet cotton, and hoped morning coffee would help. Something strong today. Maybe something strong  _ and _ sweet. He was internally debating the merits of a mocha vs a not chocolatey coffee drink when they strolled through the door of Cafe Kahveh right into the wall of sound that was Satonaka this morning.

“-and if I get ONE MORE unqualified yahoo trying to talk me into giving them this job I am going to absolutely LOSE it.” Satonaka wasn’t shouting, not exactly. It wasn’t very far from shouting though, and Chiyoko was standing behind the counter nodding sympathetically as she did something with a long handled copper pot on a large hot plate.

“FIVE. BILLION.” Satonaka yelled, wisps of hair escaping from the messy bun she was wearing in place of her usually perfectly styled hair. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, she didn’t look like she’d slept last night. She shoved her laptop aside to accept a delicate coffee cup from Chiyoko, downing half the contents in one go.

“Satonaka-san, good morning.” Shingo greeted her with his usual calm cheer. “Hacker struck again?” She waved dismissively.

“If I can’t keep the pest out, I’ll have to kill it.” Satonaka said, voice like venom and ice. “And it would help if my inbox wasn’t full of chumps who couldn’t hack their way out of a paper bag trying to talk themselves up.”

“That sounds pretty tough. Hope you find someone.”

Satonaka sighed and sprawled against the counter, head resting on her outstretched arm. Chiyoko patted her hand comfortingly. Which, Gotou thought, was probably exactly why she did it.

“Nii-chan, Gotou-san! What can I get for you this morning?” Hina had emerged from the back room to man the counter, Chiyoko being apparently occupied comforting Satonaka. Gotou breathed a sigh of relief Ankh and Eiji apparently weren’t on shift this morning. He didn’t know if he could look either of them in the face after last night, not without his face burning at the very least.

Hina hummed to herself as she made their drinks. Gotou ended up ordering a rich sounding mocha drink with two extra shots, to wake himself up. 

“Here we go, sorry for the wait!” Hina set both cups on the counter. “I hope Auntie König doesn’t try to call you at work, she was really talking your ear off last night.” She said to Shingo.

“Mmm. If she does I’m not answering.”

“I don’t know what she expects you to do about whatever it is from Japan, she’s got much closer family there in Germany.”

“Mm hmm. Have a good day.”

They left the cafe, waving goodbye to Chiyoko on the way out. Satonaka was back to glaring at her computer.

Shingo’s phone buzzed three times on the way to the car, and started ringing before he’d even started it. He answered the phone with a sigh. Much to Gotou’s surprise, he carried on a short conversation in German before hanging up.

“Your Aunt?”

“Unfortunately.” Shingo sighed heavily and took a sip of his macchiato. “I’ll trust you to keep quiet about this, but her son quit University and ran away with a boy. She’s been contacting everyone in the family for weeks, and I made the mistake of sending her a message saying I’ve seen him and he’s fine. I’d hoped that would calm her down a little, but she immediately called demanding that  _ I _ bring him home immediately.”

“I think I see. And Hina doesn’t know any of this?”

“No, I don’t want to distract her from her studies. He’ll call home when he’s ready, and if he wants to have that kind of relationship with us he’ll let us know.” As Shingo spoke Gotou’s mind was churning overtime, pieces falling into place, imagining a certain barista without heavy eyeliner and a sneer. 

“Ankh is…?” Gotou started to say, and Shingo smiled at him.

“I thought you might work it out.” He chuckled into his coffee cup. “I wasn’t totally sure the first time, I had to find a recent picture to verify. It was the nose, we both got that from great grandpa Sadler and I used to be self conscious about it.” Gotou definitely couldn’t see anything wrong with his nose, but he tried to stay on track and not let his thoughts derail into how handsome his partner is.

“Anyway, he is an adult. He seems to be doing just fine. And we,” Shingo punctuated his sentence by starting the car. “Are busy policemen with work to do.”

* * *

It was a few days before Ankh and Eiji were working the morning shift again. Gotou tried not to look conspicuous but he couldn’t help wanting to examine Ankh’s face, knowing what he knew now. He really did have the same nose as Shingo. Apparently Shingo had been teased about it as a kid, although Gotou couldn’t see why. He thought it was a pretty normal nose, maybe a little on the narrow side but well shaped. Also he should try harder not to stare because Ankh kept glancing his way, and he was still a little bit ashamed of that dream.

Satonaka was drinking a regular black coffee today, which was her habit when Chiyoko wasn’t here. Much to Eiji’s chagrin, as he seemed to really want to prepare the Turkish kind and no one seemed to be interested. He didn’t seem to have caught on that Satonaka ordered the Turkish coffee so Chiyoko would spend more time with her. Gotou didn’t really have room to judge there, he was petrified at the idea of trying to spend time with Shingo outside of work. He’d turned down several invitations to have dinner with the Izumis and felt a bit of an ass about it.

Gotou took a sip of his coffee and looked around the cafe. Eiji and Ankh were both fussing over the milk steamer, which had suddenly quit while Ankh was making Shingo’s usual order. Satonaka was at the counter near the door, Philip was in his usual corner on his laptop, there was another customer on a laptop at one of the small tables. Everyone seemed to be texting a lot today.

“Ah, I’m  _ so _ sorry but it seems the espresso machine stopped working.” Eiji said, hands clasped in front of him apologetically. “Could I make you a drip coffee? No charge today, sorry for the inconvenience.” Ankh had given up and slumped on the floor, Eiji nudged him with his foot. “ _ Ankh, get up and call Chiyoko! _ ” He hissed, a little too loud to really be a whisper, and turned his best customer service face back to Shingo who was trying not to smile.

“Sure, I’ll take a large black coffee with plenty of room for cream.” Shingo said. Eiji looked relieved and started extolling the virtues of each kind of bean they had on offer while setting up the pour over. Ankh pulled himself up with an exaggerated groan and picked the shop’s wireless phone off the counter to give Chiyoko the bad news. 

“Izumi-san, I think you’d like the Papua New Guin--” Gotou’s suggestion was interrupted by the door slamming open, loudly jangling the bells attached to it.

“Adler Wilhelm König!” The woman who’d just thrown the door open shouted, marching for the counter. Everyone froze. Ankh turned, eyes wide with shock.

“...Scheiße!” Ankh yelled, and threw the phone as he bolted for the back room.

While Gotou’s attention was on Eiji blocking the way past the counter and Shingo trying to reason with his Aunt, he missed what happened before the table in the corner hit the floor with a shocking slam. He turned at the sound to see Philip dodging between cafe tables, the man with the laptop hot on his heels. “STOP HIM!” Someone shouted, and Gotou moved to intercept.

That was a mistake. He managed to grab the laptop Philip threw before it hit him, but something slammed it into his face with incredible force before he could even move it out of his line of vision. As he lay dazed on the floor he saw Philip just barely dodge Satonaka’s grab, leaving his sleeveless hoodie in her grip, making it out the door in time to leap onto the back of a black and green motorcycle.

Satonaka screamed and bolted out the door to give chase in her convertible, which had been parked at the curb. 

“Gotou?” Someone touched his shoulder gently. He squinted, tried to focus on Shingo’s worried face above him. “Are you ok?”

“What happened?” Gotou managed to say. His head was throbbing and miserable, it felt like the room was moving underneath him.

“Cyclone bounced off you like a goddamn spring, knocked me down, got past the boss lady, and made his escape with who I’m assuming is Joker.” A voice Gotou didn’t recognize said. “Nice job hanging onto the laptop though, might be some good dirt on there. Mind letting go of it?”

Gotou tried to turn his head and immediately regretted it, but released the death grip he hadn’t realized he’d been maintaining on the laptop. He could see it as it passed through his field of vision, there was a smear of blood on the lid from where it had crushed his nose. That explained the weird taste in his mouth, at least.

“I called for an ambulance. I think you have a concussion, so don’t try to move.” Shingo was back. When did he leave? Did he leave? Time felt fuzzy and vague.

“Ok.” Gotou slurred. “What’s Cyclone?”

“Apparently Philip was the one hacking the Kougami Foundation, from right here in the cafe. Satonaka and this fellow were planning to apprehend him today.”

“An’ your aunt is here to yell at Ankh in German, who is your cousin.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Today’s weird.” Gotou concluded.

“Oh my gosh, Gotou-kun! Is he okay?” Chiyoko’s face swam into view. “What on earth happened? Ankh-chan was saying something broke and then it was just a bunch of noise and yelling. Where’s Ankh and Eiji?”

“Ankh ran out the side door when his mother showed up, Eiji stopped her from following and I’m not sure where they are now. Apparently Philip was the hacker that’s been giving Satonaka so much trouble. She hired this man to track him down, and they were going to catch him today but he got away and gave Gotou a good knock in the process.” Shingo’s voice was so nice, Gotou thought. “I think he has a concussion, the ambulance should be here soon.”

“Oh my gosh.” She gasped.

Shingo sighed and Gotou felt him shift position, squatted alongside him to keep monitoring his condition. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m too gay for this shit.” He said ruefully.

Gotou felt like cold water had been shot through his brain. He clumsily grabbed at Shingo without moving too much, Shingo took his hand and made that concerned Shingo face at him. 

“I wanna kiss you.” Gotou said with all the seriousness his addled brain could muster. “You’re pretty I wanna go onna date with you.” Someone burst out laughing somewhere.

“Well we can talk about that later, right now you’re going to go with the nice EMTs. Ok, Gotou?” Shingo smiled at him as he spoke, and Gotou felt like angels were carrying him away.

“Y’can call me Shintaro…” Gotou beamed. Shingo was so pretty, he wanted to look at him forever. Maybe take him to a salon and get him a better haircut, too.

“Shintaro, then.” Shingo smiled at him and Gotou could not remember being happier in his life.

“Shingo… call me!” Gotou clumsily waved as he was wheeled out and into the ambulance.

When the ambulance pulled away Chiyoko grabbed Shingo and absolutely shook with laughter.

* * *

Gotou wasn’t allowed to sleep yet, but the lights were dim and he was resting. He’d been prescribed IV fluids and anti-inflammatories for a moderate concussion. The doctor wanted to take a scan again later before sending him home, and with the dull pain in his head he was content to wait for now. Someone knocked on the door gently.

“Gotou-san, I’m coming in.” A nurse he’d seen before peeked through the door. “You have a visitor.” The young man in nurse’s scrubs said as he came in and gently pulled the curtain aside.

And behind him was Shingo with a bag on his arm.

Oh no.

He closed his eyes and tried not to panic. His memories were a blurry mess from catching the laptop to sometime after they’d put the IV in his arm, he wasn’t sure what were just thoughts and what he’d actually said.

“Sorry to bother you. I brought the sweats from your locker so you’d have something clean to wear when they let you out.” Shingo spoke softly, keeping his voice low. He set a paper shopping bag on the table next to the hospital bed. “Call me when you’re ready to leave, I’d be happy to drive you home.”

Gotou started to relax as Shingo spoke. He was acting normal, so probably it was fine. “Thank you, Izumi-san.” He said. “I appreciate it.”

“I’ll let you get your rest. But,” Shingo leaned over him and brushed his hair aside to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, and Gotou was totally frozen. “You should call me Shingo again, Shintaro. It sounds nice when you say it.”

Gotou gawped, mouth moving silently, burning heat rushing to his face.

“Don’t get too worked up, I thought it was very sweet.” Shingo said. “We can talk about a date when you’re all better, so rest up.” He smiled that heart stoppingly sweet smile.

“Th-Thank you.” Gotou managed to squeak. Yo-yoing between dying of embarrassment and ascending to heaven from the promise of an impending date.

Truly, what the hell was his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Ankh met Eiji at University in Germany and fell in love, decided he didn't want to get a business degree and ran away with his hippie Japanese boyfriend. Eiji also ran away from a rich family where he wasn't happy. They'll be fine.
> 
> Great Grandpa Sadler married a Japanese woman who moved to Germany with him. Their son stayed in Germany, their daughter fell in love and married in Japan. Shingo learned German from his grandmother who would speak it with him when he was little. Technically Shingo and Ankh are second cousins, since their common ancestor is their great grandfather.
> 
> HIna was in fact very mad at Shingo for not telling her who Ankh is.
> 
> Ankh and his mom did eventually talk, sort of. He got the point across that he's very gay and very in love with Eiji, and he wants to stay here and study birds.
> 
> Satonaka did not catch Philip but the network intrusions did stop. She eventually asked Chiyoko out and they're dating now.
> 
> Shingo gets his hair cut like that on purpose, he says people notice him less.
> 
> Philip and Shotaro... who knows what trouble they're up to now?
> 
> Gotou is still a disaster but he's getting there, and Shingo has his back.


End file.
